Cold and True
by Arenqua
Summary: Lazily he took a large bite of the apple as he watched her run! You are mine. Run all you want. You cant escape, Lioness.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter doesnt belong to me**

PROLOGUE

The wind blew its horrors as lightning crackled across the sky.

"That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being. It will eventually break free of its restraints and spread once again, killing you in a painful and humiliating way"

"How long, Severus?"

"Had you arrived sooner, I could have done more to save you. I cannot tell, maybe a year. You cant halt the spell forever. It strengthens over time."

With an effort Dumbledore straightened and stroked Fawkes."Well, this makes matters more straightforward"

Snape looked utterly perplexed, Dumbledore smiled.

"I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the Malfoy boy kill me. He is a danger to others as well as himself. Offer him your guidance. Let him gain your trust. The boy cant have my blood on his hands. I will not have his soul completely ripped on my account."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "It has been damaged already. Draco is driven by power. He cannot be stopped. By doing so, I will have to face the Dark Lord's wrath. We need to find another way to keep you safe"

Dumbledore chuckled."I do not intend to have you face Lord Voldemort's wrath. I cannot be saved. _You must kill me, Severus ._ Save me the pain and humiliation. I ask this one great favour of you as death is coming for me."

His tone was light but his blue eyes pierced Severus. At last Severus nodded as Fawkes clicked and flew right into the clearing sky.

"The boy is still in danger. We do not know what he does. Even I have been restricted access."

"Opposite or contrary forces are interdependent and interconnected in the natural world. As they interrelate with one another they give rise to each other. Love and hate are actually complementary not opposing forces. Their interaction always creates a dynamic effect. Making a whole greater than the separate beings. Time will alight the spark. It is a strange concept... When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love. Voldemort always failed to understand this. The boy is safe. "

* * *

Feelings and Emotions were a strange concept to him. He never really understood or cared. Being powerful was all that mattered. He never followed... ANYONE. Everything he did was only to his benefit. Blame it on his genes or his training. He was a master manipulator and a charmer,one had a lasting effect on people. He got what he wanted always!

He smirked as he watched Lucius claw from pain. Draco Malfoy was a heartless bastard and he knew it!

"You are getting better at this Draco. Look at him scratch and writhe in pain. You haven't lifted your wand yet."

Voldermerts lipless mouth curved into something like a smile as he breathed."Finish him, we have somewhere to be."

The flash of green light illuminated the dingy cell as it ended.

**A/N: Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made changes to this Potter still doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter 1**

The ceiling of the Great Hall was a serene blue as clouds floated through. It was the same sight you could see through the large glass panes surrounding the hall. It was a peaceful morning. Owls hooted as they flew across with the daily post. The clattering of cutlery along with chatter of the students resounded in the hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione tucked into their porridge, bacon, eggs and toast.

Ron chuckled."I love being a sixth year. We have whole periods of free time. We could just sit up and have fun… Hey! What was that for?"

Hermione had just smacked his head."Standard treatment for stupidity. How many times do I have to explain? We'll need all that time to study Ron."

"That hurt Hermione." said Ron as he rubbed his head.

"Good. That should help sinking it."

Harry was silent. The events over the last two weeks had taken a toll on him. With Lucius Malfoy dead the Order and the Ministry were in chaos. He was to have classes with Dumbledore. He was glad to have Snape of his back. Having Snape as the DADA professor was not something he loooked forward to. Merlin knew what sort of catastrophes would happen. Security was increased everywhere. Aurors had been stationed in and around Hogwarts. Despite the cheeriness, everyone had a sense of fear. People either treated him like a savior or a fragile piece of glass. He was sick with everyone treating him like a baby and fawning over.

He glanced forward at the Slytherin table. Squinting he quietly shook his head.

"What is it Harry?"

The ferret was up to no good and he just knew it. Hoping for more support in his theory. He relayed everything that happened the night before on the Hogwarts express. "He is a deatheater. I'm very sure. He flinched when Madam Malkin touched his arm. He scared Borgin out of his wits by showing him something. Only yesterday I heard him brag about school not being important to the fellow Slytherins. He is up to something."

"Yes, we have agreed its fishy Harry. But that doesn't make him a death eater. He is only sixteen. He is always been one to brag and boast. Could have meant nothing. Besides…"

"He was obviously showing off to Parkinson!" interjected Ron.

"He just lost his Father. In azakaban. He could even take it as something the Order would have done in contempt, most importantly you could have done."

"That is bull shit, Hermione. The Order would do NO such thing and you know that."

Hermione sighed" I do Harry. But he doesn't."

"Stop backing him up, Hermione. Have you forgotten who he is?"

"There are two sides to every coin. I'm just bringing out his perspective. Stop jumping down my throat . It is annoying." said Hermione exasperated. "He is human too, regardless of what you say or believe. Yes, he is an ass most of the time and a bully. But that doesn't mean you can jump into any conclusion. Give him time. He is probably still grieving"

"Hark at that!" Hermione glared."Oh come on! Grieving is it? Merlin's soggy left he is grieving. Look at him. He is still throwing around his power. Everyone on that table practically shrivel under his gaze." said Harry.

The three of them turned to face the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was seated right across. He had an aristocratic grace around him as if he was born a King. Beside him to the left sat Parkinson and to his right Zabini. He simply stared into nowhere not paying attention to anything that was going on around. Crabbe and Goyle sat at the far left and were stuffing food as if scared that someone might take it away. The younger students were scattered around the table and maintained their distance from the sixth years, especially him. Something that Zabini said sent Nott scowling and snarling at him. Pulling out of his reverie, Malfoy glanced at Nott,effectively silencing him. There was no question of who was their Leader. Everything about him commanded respect and his fellow snakes obliged.

Hermione was thinking hard before she responded. "He has always been like that. Haven't you noticed? He never shows any of his emotions. Malfoy is hard to read."

As if hearing what she had said he looked up to gaze curiously at her. Brown eyes met silver. Their eyes locked and the air around thickened with their mutual hatred for each other. Even after six years, he never failed to make her feel uncomfortable and angry. His gaze roamed over and she was appalled. As if satisfied with what he saw, he lifted his goblet and with an arrogant tilt to his chin his sneer turned into a smirk. He was amused by the entire affair. Was he mocking her? Anger flushed through her and she balled her fists. As tempting as it was to go punch him,she knew it wouldn't help. Taking a deep breath She gave him her best look of contempt as she turned away.

"Hermione, you are not taking Care Of Magical Creatures are you?" said Ron staring across.

"He cant really expect us to take Care of Magical creatures. I mean when have any of us… even been.. interested?"sounding distressed as he swallowed an entire egg."Do you reckon anyone would be opting it?"

Neither Harry nor Hermione answered; there was no need. They knew perfectly well that nobody in their year would want to continue Care of Magical Creatures. They avoided Hagrid's eye and returned his cheery wave only half-heartedly when he left the staff table ten minutes later.

After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s. Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology,Wizarding Law Arithmancy,Ancient Runes, and Potions, and shot off to a first period Ancient Runes class without further ado.

* * *

As the beginning of Autumn in the Northern hemisphere, September brought along a change of season. Sunlight streamed out of all the windows warming up the entire class. Home is where the heart is and Hogwarts was home. Not that she disliked the muggle world but deep down she knew this was where she belonged. Her parents loved her and were proud of her. Her oddities amused them and she was grateful for that. As a kid she was known as a freak by other muggles. She shuddered as memories resurfaced. Hogwarts taught her everything and had shaped her into who she was at this moment. She loved the place dearly.

Smiling, Hermione looked at her schedule. It was rather cramped but she liked it. It suited her. Achieving ten OWLs was great but she was still disappointed in having an E in Defense Against The Dark Arts. That felt like just scrapping through the exam. Plus she had had extra training by being a part of Dumbledore's Army. The realisation had her miffed. It just wouldn't do especially if she wanted be an asset to the Order. With the war looming over their heads she would do everything in her power to help. She had an added bonus of studying Wizarding Law this year. Proffesor Binns had promised to take an hour every Thursday. It would help her to take up helping the downtrodden legally. She hoped she could make a career out of it if she survived the war that is.

She let out a huge sigh. She needed to develop herself for it. She had trained herself in Occlumency with Lupin during the summer. They would start wandless magic this year but she managed to have a head start. It wasn't enough. Knowing she had more to face, she decided to talk to McGonagal and Flitwick about learning to control elemental magic. Trepidation filled her as she wondered if she could make it. taking a deep breath she decided she would take one day at a time and build herself to it. She would set her mind to it and was not about to take things for granted. This year, she would absorb as much as she can. Knowledge was power and she was not about to leave one stone unturned.

Somewhere in the castle, the bell tolled. Realizing she was going to be late to class She walked swiftly towards the dungeons.

He glanced at his ring finger. Upon his father's death the Malfoy signet ring had been passed on to him. The Malfoy and Slytherin crest had been forged into the huge emerald that was placed in a thick gold band. Voldemort had enlisted him to be a death eater. There were only two options kill or be killed. He was sensible enough to have chosen what would save him. He never followed or served.. Voldemort had an abundance of knowledge. Learning from him would always be an advantage. It would benefit him. Knowledge was power and power was everything. He wouldn't jeopardize such a trivial opportunity just because it would be doing right. Right and wrong never existed, it was only a matter of view. He was a snake after all. Slytherin's prince no less.

Growing in power and skill, he had advanced through the ranks very quickly. Lucius would have been proud. He had followed in his fathers footsteps and surpassed him very quickly. He sneered as he thought of his weak father. Something tickled his nostrils and the familiar scent calmed him. He knew it was her.

Her face was scrunched as if she were admonishing someone mentally. From the corner of the ledge he was seated on he gazed at the spirited creature walking in the corridor. Hogwarts reeked of fear. The upcoming war went on everyone's minds. As if to confirm a ministry leaflet on protection flew. She was walking sprightly as if the world was but a happy place. He wondered why it bothered him. She was nothing of concern. Nothing to be cared about. But it still annoyed him. Everything about her annoyed him. It annoyed him that she still hadn't noticed him. Her hair, her teeth, her smell.. everything just everything. She was one sick creature. Setting his jaw, he glared at her as she walked her up was his favorite hobby and he never missed a chance to put her to her place. His eyes roamed over her body from the top of her bushy brown her to the tips of her sensible shoes. The Mudblood was filthy but beautiful and he would be a fool to deny it. She still hadnt noticed him. He seethed with anger and wanted to pull her hair out. She had no right to look like this. No right to smell so.. so.. calming. Something in his stomach tugged as she came closer but he couldnt quite explain what it was. Glancing at her lips, he let his gaze lower to other interesting parts of her female anatomy. She was untouched and he liked that. He smirked as he let her pass, unscathed.

A few minutes after she left his sight, Draco followed her path towards the dungeons.

**a/n: I'm extremely nervous here. I hope this was good. I ll sit up tonight and come up with the next chapter so I can update faster. Oh and do tell me how you want the two to meet! Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry potter is not mine!**

**Chapter 2**

"YES!" Harry yelled. Wheeling around, he hurtled back toward the ground, the Snitch held high in his hand. As the crowd realized what had happened, a great shout went up that almost drowned the sound of the whistle that signaled the end of the game.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch again! Lucky Gryffindors I suppose. What with all the slytherins players that were missing. Gryffindor wins a hundred and eighty to sixty!" blared Zacharias Smith.

Ginny, where're you going?" yelled Harry, who had found himself trapped in the midst of a mass midair hug with the rest of the team, but Ginny sped right on past them until, with an almighty crash, she collided with the commentators podium. As the crowd shrieked and laughed, the Gryffindor team landed beside the wreckage of wood under which Zacharias was feebly stirring,: Harry heard Ginny saying blithely to an irate Professor McGonagall, "Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry."

Laughing, Harry broke free of the rest of the team and hugged Ginny, but let go very quickly. Avoiding her gaze, he clapped cheering Ron on the back instead as, all enmity forgotten, the Gryffindor team left the pitch arm in arm, punching the air waving to their supporters.

The atmosphere in the changing room was jubilant. "Party in the common room. Come on lets go" yelled Dean.

Ron and Harry were the last in the common room. They were just about to leave when Hermione entered. "You shouldn't have done that Harry. You could be expelled for it. Spiking Ron's juice with Felix Felcis was not the way to win the game."

"I didn't put it in!" said Harry, grinning broadly. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in his hand that morning. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were look-ing." He looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself."

"I wasn't given the potion. But.. Vaisey couldn't play and Malfoy wasn't in sight. Bloody Hell… I did it." Said Ron his eyes bulging.

"See Hermione I can save goals all by myself. Ha.."

"I never said you couldn't — Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!"

But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Er," said Harry into the sudden silence; he had not expected his plan to backfire like this, "shall. . . shall we go up to the party, then?"

"You go!" said Hermione "I'm sick of Ron at the moment. I have something to do… "

And she stormed out of the changing room too.

Hermione walked slowly up the grounds and towards the castle. The November chill had increased and she shivered. The match was an absolute disaster. Katie had been injured and still in St. Mungo's. She had touched a cursed necklace. How it came to her hands was still a mystery. Harry believed that Malfoy was the one behind it. He had added it to his Malfoy is a death eater list. She rolled her eyes as she stepped into the castle. A quick sneak around and she had found that Malfoy was serving detention with Filch the entire Hogsmeade weekend. There was no way he could have been around Katie.

Suspicion still gnawed at her as she thought of Malfoy. Logically she didn't want to believe that Malfoy was a death eater. She felt he was way too young. But instinct and experience said otherwise. He actually fit the job description. He had been acting extremely weird this year. She had tried to read him. It was always safe to be prepared and she wondered if he posed a threat. Finally,She had decided to keep an eye out for him. He attended classes when he felt like she supposed. Almost every two days in the week he was missing. She wondered how the Professors hadn't noticed. Maybe she should go inform them. Remembering how McGonagall had snapped at Harry when he had suggested that Malfoy was behind the Katie incident she stowed the info away. Rounding a corner, she continued walking in the corridor.

What surprised her the most today was that She had seen Malfoy come to the grounds. He had called out to his entire team and screamed instructions. By the time the game begun, he was no where to be seen. It struck her as odd. Harry could be right. She would need the Marauder's Map to keep a closer eye.

Looking at the hourglasses she felt proud. By winning the match Gryffindor was currently leading followed by Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Grinning she took the staircase leading to the common room.

"Victory" said Hermione reaching the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open. Celebrations were in full swing. The Creevy brothers were singing "Weasley is our King" on top of their voices. Harry was stuck around a large group of girls laughing and battling their eyelids. Upon seeing her, he darted across, sidestepped Romilda and dragged her to the drinks table.

"Hermione, About what happened today. I am sorry it was messed up but I really had to make Ron gain confidence. It was important to win. I am sorry"

She smiled."Its ok, Harry. Guess it was worth it. Where is he?"

Before Harry could respond Ginny trotted along with her Pygmy Puff on her shoulders"Looking for Ron, are you? " she asked smirking."He is right over there, the hypocrite."

They looked into the corner she was indicating. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Ron wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose limbs were whose.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" said Ginny dispas-sionately."But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry. See you around Hermione."

Hermione stared at Ron as he pulled Lavender closer. He hitched her leg around him still not breaking contact.

Hermione felt sick."Excu-se me. I.. I.. I ll be around Harry" gasping she darted out of the common room into the corridors.

Ronald Weasley was an absolute prat. He could never do anything right. Off all the people... that snotty bitch? Seriously? Lavender Brown. He was kissing her in the gryffindor common room. For everyone to see. She had been such a fool. She was sick of being the sensible one. Why was he so thickheaded? Everything had to be fed to him was it? Hermione shook her head. Just because you love him is not a good enough reason for him to love you too, silly girl. You are stronger than this. He can go around and flaunt himself to anyone. To all the bitches in the world. It was his life wasn't it? She tried to steady her breathing. Her breath quivered betraying her emotional state. Without preamble tears slipped. Trying to break them down she admonished herself. Just be there for him when he needs you. Dont lose his friendship. He was just blind and would never see her love. She would will herself through this and never break in front of him.

As she walked the wall came to life. She pulled her wand out, ready to attack as an iron wrought door appeared. Draco Malfoy stepped out of the Room of Requirement.

"Mudblood"

"Ferret" she snapped lowering her wand

He stood there unfazed by the wand pointed at him. He allowed himself to stare at her, studying her exquisite features. The expression on her face was that of sadness and something else. He had no idea what else. He had known how to read emotions but he had no clue why people feel the way they do. Emotions were a vague topic for knew how to feel but he could never understand the reason why.

He stared at her tear stained his head he asked "Have you been crying, Granger?"

"None of your business"

"Why?" he asked his eyes piercing her.

She wouldn't be intimated. Not here, Not now. " What exactly are you going to do about it? Send them flowers? Go away, I don't have time for this."

Exasperated she side stepped only to be stopped by his body. The impact was sudden and she lost balance. He caught her wrist steadying her.

"Answer me!" he snapped. His grip on her wrists tightened. She was amazed by his strength and felt helpless. He had beautiful grey eyes that seemed to read her very soul. Shivers ran up her spine and she wondered... Why did he want to know? Did he actually have a concern? She searched his eyes for an answer. There was nothing to be seen. It was empty and lifeless. Stunned she looked away.

Holding both her wrists with one hand he pulled her face to look at him "What happened?" he asked his tone softer.

His eyes were still dead. She was confused and felt helpless. She could feel her anger getting the best of her. "Ron snogged Lavender in the common room" she said looking away. Merlin! Even in her head that sounded stupid.

He looked at her confused."So..?"

"So...He is a prat. He doesn't give a damn."her voice raised in anger "He doesn't give a damn that I like him! He cant pluck the courage and pull his feelings together and kiss me could he? No, he has to be a complete moron"

Excuse me? Did he hear her right? She _liked _the weasel. Did she just say that she wanted the weasel to kiss her? She just said that she wanted _him to touch her_ to his face.

He gritted his teeth. Heat flushed through him. Small fires swam across his eyes and she was still oblivious to the entire change in him as she continued to rant away.

"I just like him so much and he.."

Blood boiled in him. He pulled her hair and pushed her against the wall roughly. Her back collided against the wall.

"Ouch! Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing?" she struggled against him and he punched the wall making her jump.

He could feel her warm breaths on his face. Her smell was more potent now. He leaned forward and took a breath. His nose brushed against her face. He closed his eyes drinking it all up.

"Malfoy!"she gritted. He cupped her face

She pushed hard against his chest and he opened his eyes to stare at her, moving his hands to hold her in place.

"You smell good... very good for a mudblood"

"Let go of me, you prat!"

"Fiery aren't we?" he said stroking her face. His gaze lingered an extra second on her lips before sweeping upwards to reconnect with her stare. The look in his eyes had something, that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It hid behind the pools of grey, apparent even with his straight face.

She had a fearful look in her eyes. He was lost in her dirty brown eyes. She looked so exquisite. Her body was flush against him. His gaze lingered on her lips as he wondered how it would taste. Would she respond? Tempted, He leaned closer running his arms along her waist.

Shivers ran up her spine. Finding her space right then, she ducked and without turning to look back she ran. In that split second, he had let her slip right through his fingers. So... close!

Staring at the spot where she had been he pulled the bitten apple out of his robe and turned.

Lazily he took a large bite of the apple as he watched her run! "You are mine. Run all you want. You cant escape, my little Lioness."

**a/n: Hope you liked it! Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry potter is truly not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

The feel of cold water on her skin was soothing. Cupping the water from the tap she splashed more. Closing her eyes, she tried to control her breathing. Wiping her face with the towel, slowly she walked towards the door dumping the towel in the laundry chute. All in all the day had been horrible. She wiped away the tears that escaped. Lying down on her bed she stared at the stoned ceiling above wondering how she had gotten into such a spot in life.

She wasn't conscious of where she was headed to and had landed up in the seventh floor corridor of all places. When Malfoy pinned her even with her amazing magical abilities she had felt utterly powerless. If she hadnt managed to slip away... she shuddered as the thought fleeted across. His eyes were beautiful but were lifeless. It had stunned her. The way he looked at her lips... Did he want to ki-ss her? she wondered.

She had been wandering aimlessly in the corridors and Malfoy had walked out of... Realization dawned on her. He had come out of the Room of Requirement! He was using it way past curfew. Harry had been right. Malfoy was upto something. She couldn't believe she had been so obtuse and vulnerable. So he had been trying to make her completely overlook the situation and not question him. That was the only logical explanation she had for his actions. He just had put her into an extremely uncomfortable spot so that she wouldnt question or prod the situation. As if Draco Malfoy would kiss her. Ron didn't find her even the slightest bit alluring. He had chosen Brown over her. Finding a logical explanation, she felt relieved.

"Awww... Ronniekins is soooo..." gasped Lavender walking arm in arm with Parvati.

Clearing her head she swiftly pulled the curtains around her four-poster bed doing her best to drown Lavender's voice.

* * *

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already singlehandedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees to the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Harry went past, which caused blockages in the corridors; fortunately, however, Harry's frequent nighttime wanderings had given him an unusually good knowledge of the castle's secret passageways, so that he was often, without too much difficulty, to navigate mistletoe-free routes between classes.

Ron, who might once have found the necessity of these detours excuse for jealousy rather than hilarity, simply roared with laughter about it all. Although Harry much preferred this new laughing, joking Ron to the moody, aggressive model he had been enduring for the last few weeks, the improved Ron came at a heavy price. Firstly, Harry had to put up with the frequent presence of Lavender Brown, who seemed to regard any moment that she was not kissing Ron as a moment wasted; and secondly, Harry found himself once more the best friend of two people who seemed unlikely ever to speak to each other.

He hadn't had much luck with Hermione. The first week after the match he had seen her only once and that too because she had wanted to borrow the Marauder's Map. Hermione's schedule was so full that Harry could only talk to her properly in the evenings, when Ron was, in any case, so tightly wrapped around Lavender that he did not notice what Harry was doing. Hermione refused to sit in the common room while Ron was there, So Harry generally joined her in the library, which meant that their conversations were held in whispers.

Hermione was stressed out from the extra workload she was carrying. Her advanced classes required a lot of her attention, and so she spent all her free time reading in the library. Other than the library everywhere she went she always had to face either Malfoy or Ron . It was sickening. Malfoy would look at her as if he were considering her in a new light. Ron would go around eating his Lav-Lav every time he could. With all the extra work, emotional and mental turmoil that she had taking the icing on the cake was Slughorn's Party. It was approaching and she had no date. She was glad that school would close in a day giving her time to breathe. Sighing she swiftly marched out of the library.

"Baubles" said Hermione to the Fat lady.

"Same to you," said the fat lady with a roguish grin, and she swung forward to admit her.

"Hermione, I was just going to come look for you! Listen, I don't have a date for the Slug party. Want to come with me?" said Harry.

She smiled. Going with Harry could make things her face suddenly turned blank; she had just spotted Ron and Lavender, who were intertwined in the same armchair.

Turning to Harry she swiftly replied " I'm sorry Harry, but I already have a date!"

There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink , and Ron surfaced. Hermione acted as though she had not seen or heard anything.

"Thats are you going with?" asked a beaming Parvati from one of the squashy armchairs.

"Cormac, of course!" said Hermione sweetly taking note that she had to ask him later.

"Mclaggen!" asked Parvati wide eyed

"One and only!" said Hermione with an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Wow! You really like quidditch players don't you?First Krum, now Mclaggen"

"I like _really good_ Quidditch players," Hermione corrected her, still smiling.

"Well, good night, Harry" said Hermione, though it was only seven o'clock in the evening, and she left for the girl s' dormitory without another word.

The Slytherin common room extends partway into the lake making it more colder during this time of the year and also increasing the greenish tinge. Draco was seating in the plush green regal armchair in the center facing the fireplace. Christmas was closer and time was running out. He should have been able to accomplish the Dark Lord's orders by now. He would have to leave for the Manor during the Christmas holidays. Not that he had people to celebrate with but the Malfoy holdings and records needed a closer look than the long distance attention that was shown to them. By doing so he would have to face Voldemort and he needed an explanation. Realising he was in a fix he rubbed his forehead with one hand.

"Draco, are you paying attention? Blaise has something to say" said Pansy.

"Go on." he exclaimed opening his eyes to face Pansy,Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle.

Giving only half a ear to Blaise he stared at the fireplace wondering how to overcome the situation.

* * *

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson , and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like violins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves dressed in the Christmas colours were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

As he approached the sixth floor corridor the sounds of laughter and music fell upon his ears. Draco Malfoy was always dressed impeccably. His Midnight blue robes flowed fitting him perfectly like a glove, bringing out his eyes. He had an imperial look about him. The eyes still remained cold and his face devoid of any emotion. His eyes roamed and he finally saw a mane of brown hair disappear behind two wizards. Sweeping up a goblet he followed her.

"Hermione! Hermione !"

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Luna !"

"What's happened to you?" asked Harry, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare. "Oh, I've just escaped... I mean, I've just left Cormac," she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Harry continued to look questioningly at her.

"Serves you right for coming with him!" said Harry severely.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron most," said Hermione dispassion-ately.

Harry drew closer to Hermione and said, "Let ' s get something straight. Are you planning to tell Ron that you interfered at Keeper tryouts?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows "I wouldn't stoop that low!"

"Good," said Harry fervently. "Because he'll just fall apart again, and we'll lose the next match..."

"Quidditch!" said Hermione angrily. "Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated  
to 'A Hundred Great Saves Made by Cormac McLaggen' nonstop ever since...oh no, here he comes!" She moved so fast it was as though she had Disapparated; one moment she was there, the next, she had squeezed between two guffawing witches and vanished.

She moved behind the curtains covering herself, quickly she took a turn to hide behind a large Christmas tree only to bump into a wall of soft lean muscle.

"Running away again, Granger?!" smirked Draco.

"Malfoy!" her breath quivered. She glanced to see Mclaggen moving her way. She moved behind the tree unconsciously pulling Malfoy with her.

Draco raised his eyebrows "We are hiding from someone?!" he asked puzzled.

Swiftly she dropped his arm " I am. From McLaggen. You... I dont know" she said looking up at his eyes. They were still dead.

"Ah.. your date!" he mocked. She glared at him."Why?!" he asked his eyes growing softer. She stood there mesmerized as the words caught in her throat. She was caught off- guard again.

No.. no.. no...

"What have you been doing?!" she snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"You are out every night past curfew. You keep using the Room of Requirement. Crabbe and Goyle lurk around the seventh floor corridor. You are missing atleast two days in the week. You are always at the strangest of places! You lurk around the Headmaster's tower with Zabini. Besides I know that you left to the Forbidden Forest two hours ago!" she said shrewdly.

Cocking his head to one side he said "Why, I am impressed. Been keeping tabs on me have you?! Look at that. The nerd has been completely taken by me. This is rich."

"Shut up, you prat. Stop dreaming! I knew you were upto something when I saw you come out of the Room Of Requirement that day." said Hermione angrily."To cover yourself up, you put me into an uncomfortable spot." she fumed.

"So.. What exactly are you going to do about it?" he asked quietly his eyes boring into hers.

Before she could open her mouth to retort. "Hermione!" exclaimed McLaggen forcing his way through the throng.

Looking around she realised that somehow the two of them had moved from the tree. "Cormac." she smiled weakly.

Draco's left eye started twitching when Cormac placed a hand on her waist thoughtlessly."Malfoy! I wont say I'm glad to see you. I hope you weren't giving her a hard time."Cormac said his voice tight. Draco merely smirked as he watched her being taken away for a dance.

Cormac pulled her as he expertly maneuvered her to a waltz. She smiled. Maybe he was not that bad after all .Hermione chortled as she was lifted of her feet, her dress swirling around her legs as Cormac led her around.

A high-pitched scream suddenly erupted from the crowd.

The glass windows had all smashed. Soon something green and vast erupted into the pitch black. As they watched, the dark mark rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the blacksky like a new constellation.

The crowd went into a frenzy as everyone spilled into the corridors. Draco was leaning casually against a doorframe near the table of the teachers, unnoticed by everyone else. A familiar condescending smirk graced his handsome features as he stared at the crowd looking pleased with himself.

**A/n: Harry doesn't attack Draco with Sectumsempra. Somehow, Draco is way too awesome for that. Ok, the war is on henceforth! :D REVIEW :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, Harry had found out about Snape overhearing the prophecy during Slughorn's party. After which he left with Dumbledore to get RAB's locket and stuff. Any conffusions with the storyline PM me or Review :D**

**Harry Potter is not mine!**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione rose early to pack that day, the Hogwarts express would leave an hour after the funeral. Downstairs the mood in the Great Hall was subdued. Everyone was wearing their dress robes and didnt seem very hungry. Over at the Slytherin table Crabbe and Goyle were muttering together. Hulking boys though they were, they looked oddly lonely without the tall, pale figure of Malfoy between them, bossing them. She despised Malfoy. She had told Harry and Ron about Malfoy. She knew she should have acted sooner. If she had all of this could have been prevented.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a nudge in the ribs from Ginny. Professor McGonagall had risen to her feet and the mournful hum in the Hall died away at once.

'It is nearly time,' she said. 'Please follow your Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me.'

They filed behind their benches in near were heading towards the lake. The warmth of the sun caressing their of chairs had been set out it in rows. An extraordinary assortment of people were already settled in aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful summer's day.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny filed into seats at the end of a row beside the lake. People whispered to each other. Neville and Luna joined alone of all the DA had responded to Hermione's summons the night Dumbledore died.

"Hermione have you..."

"No," she said sadly, "I've been trying, Harry, but I haven't found anything ... there are a couple of reasonably well-known wizards with those initials - Rosalind Antigone Bungs ... Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton ... but they don't seem to fit at all. Judging by that note, the person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and I can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger ever had anything to do with him ..."

Harry had never attended a funeral before; there had been no body to bury when Sirius had died. He did not know what to expect and was a little worried about what he might see, about how he would feel. He wondered whether Dumbledore's death would be more real to him once the funeral was over.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Harry knew to be Dumbledore's body. A sharp pain rose in Harry's throat at this sight: for a moment, the strange music and the knowledge that Dumbledore's body was so close seemed to take all warmth from the day. Ron looked white and shocked. Tears were falling thick and fast into both Ginny and Hermione's laps. The sermon droned on, Dumbledore's body was encased. They lifted their wands high up in the sky in tribute to the greatest Headmaster.

Dumbledore had died. The truth hit her. Closing her eyes she let scenes from the day fleet through.

Deatheaters were on Hogwarts grounds. Acting quickly she pulled out the fake Galleon that she carried just in case changing the numbers. Reaching the Great Hall she met Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Aurors, Members Of the Order of Phoneix and Professors had starting moving in batches to check the castle. All younger students were in their respective dorms which were sealed.

Pulling out the Marauder's Map she saw that Malfoy was no where to be seen on it.

"Listen, Malfoy is behind all of this. Harry was right. We need to split. Ron, Neville you two move to the seventh floor corridor. Ginny, Luna keep an eye around Snape's office. Quick lets go."

Before she could move Ron pulled her "Where are you heading?"

"To the grounds. To assist McGonagall."

He had a hard look on his face" Ok, Find Harry and keep safe."

Moving towards the castle doors she found Tonks, Lupin and Bill duelling MacNair, the Carrows,Rudolphous Lestrange and three more death eaters.

Making quick work she Petrified one. Spotting her Lestrange screamed lunging forward. They duelled furiously. He was strong, she contained him. They had ruined most of the corridor together as they fought. Red jets of light flew everywhere. One hit Lestrange but he was quick enough to not let it affect him.

"Trying hard, Mudblood?" he cackled.

With a shot of red light he disappeared. The wall began to totter and was about to stumble and fall on her. Her eyes rose in alarm and she shut it waiting for the impact. She landed on the floor but instead of the weight of stone on her she felt a warm soft body around her encasing her, pulling her up. She opened her eyes to meet platinum blond hair. Draco Malfoy held her on the other side among the ruins of the wall.

"Malfoy! You bastard" she seethed

"That's not the way to thank your saviour Granger" he said his lips lifting into a smirk.

"This would have never happened if it weren't for you. You let them in didnt you?"

"Maybe." he said. Only he could remain calm at times like this. She wanted to strangle him.

"This couldn't be stopped, Granger. If not me someone else would have been used."

" So? You could have stood up to fight against him, Malfoy. You are such a coward. How could you do this?" she fumed.

"Don't assume to know me, Mudblood"

"Assume Malfoy? You have never had the spine to stand up to anything. You could never do anything right"

"Right and wrong don't exist. They are merely difference in doesn't matter" he said testily.

"It doesnt matter?" her voice rose in anger "It doesnt matter that you just put hundreds of innocent lives in jeopardy."

He barely stood there not bothering to give any sort of explanation. Fire surged through them. They stood there staring at each other. Fuming.

"You just ruined everyone's Christmas. Everyone was planning to go enjoy a peaceful Christmas not face this. They are stricken with fear. A war is not a game Malfoy. No matter who wins, many lives will be lost!" she screamed.

He stared at her. She was still wearing the peacock green dress she had worn to Slughorn's party. It hung slightly below her elbows were grazed and her right hand clutched her strange twisted in his chest as he moved closer inhaling her smell.

She was right. You could lose anyone or anything in the war. No.. He couldnt lose _her._

He opened his eyes and moved quickly as the red jet of light missed him by centimeters. He glared at her. Her wand was pointed at him.

With a flick of his wrists her wand flew out of her hand and he caught it deftly.

"MALFOY!"

Before she could do anything else he pulled her by her hair towards him. He stared at her wanting to kiss her senseless. He wanted to kiss her roughly with all passion, anger and lust. Clutching her head, he prevented any means of escape.

Pulling her close he slowly drank her smell and shaky breaths. She turned her head slightly as he stared at her. He tilted his head. Was she scared? Merlin, Why are you so interesting? Slowly, he kissed her so near her lips that had she moved a little they would have been snogging fiercely. She clutched his collar in suprise.

"Draco... Oh!"

He pulled away slowly. She stared at him in complete shock, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. His gaze never left hers. Slowly, his lips curled into a smirk.

"Do survive the war, Granger" sneering he thrust her wand into her hands.

"draco.. uhm.." They both turned to meet the owner of the voice. Pansy Parkinson stood there completely shocked.

Hermione blushed. She turned to face him "You make me sick!" she spat.

"The same sentiments"he whispered quickly turning to leave with a shocked Pansy through the castle doors.

* * *

Hogwarts was officially closed until further notice. Number 12 Grimmauld Place still remained the Headquarters of the Order Of Phoneix. That and the burrow were the only safe houses that she had access to. Ever since Dumbledore's death and the death eater intrusion into Hogwarts, People moved in fear. The Ministry was in Chaos. The Order knew that the Ministry was being infiltrated. Everyone stuck to their family moving in close knit bands everywhere. Security in a way had been increased and was falling at the same time.

Hermione sat on the bed in the room she shared with Ginny. She was in Grimmauld Place and had come up right after an Order meeting. It was three days after she left Hogwarts and five days since Snape killed Dumbledore. They had been discussing Snape's betrayal along with Malfoy's involvement in the intrusion at Hogwarts. Downstairs, Harry, Ron, and all the others were finding ways to get rid of Hocruxes and making plans to deal with the situation. Kingsley, Tonks and Bill were on duty right now. She knew they would return soon. Right after dinner which was in fifteen minutes a larger group would leave for the same.

She had to be down there, helping them plan. She knew nothing about Hocruxes. What little she did was of no use. She was unsure of what to do. She had many logical approaches. Problem was she had too many. She was unsure. Every approach felt like a trap.

She bit her lip. Immediately her thoughts ran to Malfoy. The prat. Guilt had surged through her when they spoke about Malfoy. She hadn't told anyone about his behavior with her. That was insignificant. How he had unarmed her, she had no clue! She couldn't make herself believe that he had mastered wandless magic. She wondered what else he had mastered.

In the pitch black sky, a majestic eagle flew braving the cold winds in London. It soared right through her window landing perfectly on the bedpost dropping a plain brown parcel on her bed. Holding its head high, it flew out again.

Puzzled she cast all the standard and complex charms on the package. After deeming it safe she opened the cover. A thick stack of books, a letter and a long jewellery box of velvet sat. Hoping for a better explanation she picked the letter first...

**A/N: I hope things are clear. If not do review or PM. Hope you like it. Enjoy and Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK! I am really sorry for this real late update. But things were not quite fine and my laptop kept crashing.**

**Moving on, The previous chapter has a redo. For those of u who liked the kiss, I am sorry! Dont kill me but I promise more amazing interactions henceforth. Since it has been long I suggest reading from the first chapter.**

**Cheers :)**

**Chapter 5**

Malfoy Manor stood in all its splendor. It emitted a glow in the moonlight. The house had ancient and complex wards. The wards kept Voldemert and his Death eaters off its grounds. The Dark Lord had been quite taken with it. The lust in his eyes couldn't be mistaken. But the Manor couldn't be owned by just anyone. He knew better then to tamper with ancient magic. Draco was glad. He sat in his study . The Dark Lord expected him in half an hour and he wouldn't like to be kept waiting. Not that Draco liked to wait either but this was important and he hoped things had gone well.

"Master, !"bowed a house elf

He simply waved his hand as the shivering elf left.

"Its missing. An hour before the abduction it disappeared..."

"WHAT?! YOU WERE ON WATCH, ZABINI" growled Draco.

Blaise Zabini was never intimidated. But with the power and anger Draco depicted, he sighed shutting his eyes.

"I know" he said opening his eyes. "But if it has escaped your notice I was called off because the Dark Lord had arrived and was asked to plan the abduction. An hour ago it disappeared! Either the fools in the Order made it there or…."

"…. The Dark Lord had it shifted" Draco finished for him.

"Considering the Order is a bunch of fools who cant put two pieces together. I have a strong feeling it has been shifted!" said Blaise

"You never know, Blaise. We need to find its whereabouts soon!"

The door burst open. Both men turned to see Pansy Parkinson still in her robes from the ball

"I have news." she smirked.

Draco and Blaise raised their eyebrows.

"The Lestranges have been bequeathed with something. They seem to be guarding their lives with it. The importance has gone to their heads. You should have seen them ."

"And how did you catch hold of this piece of information?" questioned Draco

"Overheard Rudolphus and Father. They were talking near the study. "she smirked. "How did the misson go, Blaise?" she asked her voice sickly sweet.

"It is missing!" he gritted through his teeth.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. But don't you think its kind of strange that it is missing . What do you think happened?" she asked innocently.

"Quite possible that the Order has.."

"Hark at that Blaise! We all know that the nitwits are not made of stuff like that. They live in theory."She grinned."It has been shifted."

The men grinned. Pansy Parkinson was absolutely bitchy, but was smart. She could manipulate her way through anyone. Growing up, they knew her like the palm of their hands. The look in her eyes and the twitching lips were enough for them to know that she had answers to everything they needed.

Playing along Blaise asked"How would you know?"

"Well, a couple of shots, dances, flirting, charming…."

"Oh quit the drama Pans. Get to the point!" snapped Draco.

" You are such a spoilsport" she pouted

"Pans!"

"The Lestranges vault." She said her eyes gleaming

* * *

The letter was written in thick parchment. Quickly she opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this letter and the contents reach you on time. I know that everything seems absolutely chaotic right now but you need to understand that things were not preventable. I am not going to go in detail about hocruxes and such because neither do I have the time or space for it. The books will help you in this area.I hope you put them to good use. At any time when you dont understand, I think accio should do the trick._

_You must understand that my death was predicted. The ring was a hocrux and wearing it was a sore temptation. The curse was what I had to bear. Had I not been killed by Severus I would have died the most gruesome death anyways. I count on you to slow Harry down. Don't let his hot head overpower his good heart. Remember that this is not about winning or surviving. The war is not about destroying anyone. There are two sides to a coin. You are a clever witch. I know you will understand. _

_Keep your eyes and ears open!_

_Love,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS:The unseen can also be a guardian angel rather than a demon._

She could almost hear him say all of this smiling and winking at her. She smiled. Moving to the stack of books she was stunned to find them to be ones of great power and knowledge. Most were first manuscripts. It even had a handwritten copy of Nicolas Flamel's "Immortality-Secrets Of Life and Death". Quickly she placed all the books in the cabinet and picked the top most one to read.

As she went to the bed to sit her eyes fell upon the velvet box. Carefully she picked the box feeling its richness. Opening it she saw a chain made of some white metal,probably silver or platinum. A small pendant hung from it. It was in the shape of a flower made of white stones. It shined in the light having the smallest and minute of crystals. It was beautiful.

A square piece of parchment was kept inside. "_Wear it... Always" _was written in elegant handwriting. She didn't recognise the handwriting. Neverthless, stunned by the beauty she picked the chain and clasped it around her neck. She stared at it in the mirror , it was truly beautiful. She reached around for the clasp.

As if the writer suspected her to take it off the clasp it had disappeared. She couldn't remove it. Appalled, she tried to remove it when she heard Harry scream.

"YOU BASTARD! HE TRUSTED YOU!"

She could here the commotion downstairs. Things were banging and exploding. Tucking the chain, for later, she ran down the stairs.

**I know, its kinda short. But I ll come up with a longer chap asap. review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its been super long. I am really sorry. But I didnt what to write and I didnt know how to connect my storyline if that even makes sense. Anyways I have been puttin good use to the last few days of my hols by reading fanfics and stories on fictionpress. I am a newbie to fictionpress and they were like some real amazing stories but some were like a teenager's diary or something. There were loads of ones that were removed due to plagiarism -.- which is not cool! **

**Anyways reading Fanfics I fell upon Contemplating Eternity by theemralddragon26. It is AWESOME. Plus, the story was what made me start writing mine. I suggest giving it a read.**

**Harry Potter is not mine :(**

**Chapter 6**

"PROTEGO" she screamed producing a shield that threw both the wizards flying away.

The sallow skinned wizard in black rose only to face about twenty wands pointed at him. It didnt come as a suprise to him. He had expected this and worse. Not one to wear his emotions on his sleeve he whipped away his greasy hair to expose his face. He glanced at the lot facing him taking his time to glare at a few including the scar headed boy who looked like he would rip someone out. The entire lot were impulsive creatures and would have at the least stunned or petrified him if not killed him.

His cold, black eyes glittered strangely as he saw the shield protecting him from the assault. Following it he stared coolly at the annoying bookworm.

"A shield?! Protecting me or is it that you want to have the kill?" he asked his voice menacingly low.

"To what exactly do we owe this pleasure, Snape?" Remus spat.

The black eyes were still locked with brown.

"You are probably the bravest man I will ever know considering the number of times you walk into the snake's pit and the lion's den"she said looking at him evenly.

"Bravery!" he scoffed. "Brains are what is important Granger. Since you are the only one with it among this lot. I expect more tact!" reprimanding her as he stood his ground as her teacher

She smiled "Did you send the letter?"

"So you have received the package. To answer your question.. No.. that certainly was not my job to do!"

She stared at him questioningly. There were more people helping out that she didnt know about. She couldn't think of anyone else that Dumbledore trusted. Wondering she opened her mouth to ask but the look he gave her not only silenced her but he also gave her the impression that she wouldn't get an answer.

Sighing she asked "Why are you here, Professor?"

"I have news of the most important sort!"

* * *

Her eardrums were going to burst at this rate. She sank further into her chair and faced the jumble of faces. They were speaking all at once and she couldn't comprehend a thing. Seeking help her eyes sought the elders. Molly had her head in her hands. Remus she noticed stood silently in a corner obviously not wanting to participate in this. Arthur and Charlie had already left for the ministry. Tonks and Bill had not returned yet.

Her eyes met Kingsley pleading him. Noticing her discomfort he effectively silenced them. Turning to Hermione he said" I am going to have to ask you to explain everything clearly to them"

She nodded letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "I have already showed you the letter and it has been examined. Snape took Veritaserum and pledged his loyalties in front of everyone of you" she said looking pointedly at Harry who refused to meet her eyes. "He is a spy of the highest order. An asset. I still don't understand why you cant trust him."

"Oh please, Hermione. You never trusted the Half Blood Prince. Considering Snape is the Prince I don't see why you are so trusting suddenly!" spat Harry

"That was different. I didn't know who it was and you were just blindly following its instructions" she said clenching her jaw in anger.

"His motives aren't clear. How can we be so sure that he is not spying on us instead of the other way around?!" snapped Ron

"Shut up, Ron," said Hermione angrily. "How many times have you suspected Snape, and when have you ever been right? Dumbledore trusts him, he works for the Order, that ought to be enough.

"He is a Death Eater and he killed Dumbledore" said Ron stubbornly. "And we've never seen proof that he really swapped sides."

"Dumbledore trusted him and he was asked to kill him" Hermione repeated. "And if we can't trust Dumbledore, we can't trust anyone."

"That doesn't answer the question you know. Why are you trying to cover up for him, anyways?" asked Harry

" I am not covering up, Harry. He wont be spying on us. He can't spy on us. I am not a fool. Snape will be here only to give news when important before which we will examine him. He will not be participating in a meeting and wont know any details. So I don't see how he can be a turncoat to us" she said staring at them.

She could tell they were not convinced. Maybe it was the blood and youth that ran in them. Dumbledore's army was part of the Order of Phoneix now and most heck all most all of the DA members part of it glared at her annoyingly.

" I am with Hermione on this." Said Ginny softly as all the boys gaped at her. "Hear me out" she said silencing them. "Remember when we came to Grimmauld Place.. Moody had told us that he would set up wards against Snape. Well, I didn't see Snape being affected by any!"

"He excelled in his dark arts" muttered Harry.

"Oh please, Harry. "she said turning to glare at him. "You have a huge ego and a grudge against him. Be careful or you will be crushed by its weight."she snapped " Let me remind you, In case you have forgotten It was I who found him first near the entrance and no there were no wards. Only magic that were up were ones that cleared disillusionment charms and polyjuice ones and all other standard ones. Plus, one that allowed his entry with the dark mark. I think that is enough proof that we can trust him" she said challengingly

Hermione smiled. Women certainly have more sense and men were more thick headed she mused. They were wavering. If not now, they would accept this soon. She knew it.

"I think its high time we stop worrying and arguing over Snape of all people. Lets get to business." Said Remus who appeared at the table.

"Hermione trusts Snape and by the look of things so does Dumbledore and Moody. I trust all three of them." turning to Hermione who smiled gratefully at him. "Everyone in this room trusts atleast one of them. So I guess we should put the past behind us and move towards our goal. We cant fall apart over something so silly at this stage. We need to focus."

"Constant Vigilance in Alastor's words." said Kingsley as he smiled.

"You need to put the past behind you Harry. Let it go. Besides you don't know his side of the story. You never heard it." pleaded Remus. "He supplied Wolfsbane for an entire year to me. I am still alive and indebted to him. Don't make my mistake Harry. Don't let James or Sirius's thoughts take over yours"

"But..." mumbled Harry.

"Be the bigger person Harry" said Hermione while Ginny softly rubbed his shoulders.

Everyone looked at Harry expectantly. He could feel Hermione's pleading eyes boring into him.

"He loved your mom" said Luna absently

"Whaaat?!" snarled Harry.

"He pledged his loyalty to Lily Potter and Dumbledore. I don't think he would do anything to hurt you in any way. " Luna repeated. "They say you have your mum's eyes"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked at Hermione . "Trust me Harry" she whispered.

"Fine" he shrugged. "but only because I trust you mione. One wrong move and he will have to face gruesome consequences.

"Dont worry" she said "I would make gruesome a tad worse."

"I ll hold him for you two" said Ron thumping Harry on the back as cheers erupted all around the table.

**Review please. I would love to know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

******Allen-holic this very quick update is for you. I wrote in super speed actually and my mom has been screaming at me. Anyways its longer and I hope you like it :D :D**

**I have to tell you for the next few chapters there wont be dramione interactions. This story has a plot so I have to develop on that for them to meet and all. I mean they are quite far from each other. You cant expect me to put them together immediately out of no where and all. I want to keep this as believable as possible. Im sorry if it becomes toooo slow :(**

**I love dramione interactions. Maybe thats why my chapters keep coming shorter than expected. :(**

**Another thing.. My mother tongue is not English. Its quite secondary though we use it all the time here. Writing is always better when the language is primary and you are more attuned to it and all. So my sincerest apologies for the grammatical errors and mess ups. I keep trying to edit and cant find a beta. I am really sorry for the inconvenience. But please understand.**

**Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Chapter seven**

Ever since the Great Snape Battle as the twins had dubbed the fight Grimmauld Place was buzzing with people. Snape had left a warning that Voldemort and the Death Eaters were going to take over the ministry in a matter of weeks. It was obvious they couldn't stop this intrusion. Even with the warning they were unprepared, scattered and sure to lose. They had come up with a dead end and had decided to go undercover. If the Ministry was to be taken over, they would atleast need an ample amount of infiltration to stay safe. Bill, Charlie, Tonks, Arthur and everyone who frequented the ministry were doing the necessary. Entry points such as Floo and portkey safe location had to be set up for Order members.

Kingsley had tried expressing his concern to Scrimegour who had guffawed at it. Having learnt a lesson with Fudge he had kept his mouth shut. At the same time as Head Auror , he did his best to spread word about security to people.

Also they had to move people to secure locations especially muggleborns. To avoid further loss and to increase security Grimmauld Place, Shell Cottage, Auntie Muriels ,the Longbottom estate and Tonks parent's place were made safe houses. Each had a secret keeper who wouldn't venture out of the place. Grimmauld Place had Molly, Shell cottage had Fleur, Aunt Muriel, Neville's Grandmom and Tonks mother respectively for each Fidelius Charm. They weren't bound to be caught under any circumstance.

McGonagall as the Headmistress of Hogwarts increased all protection wards with the help of all the teaching staff. Keeping a place as huge as Hogwarts was not an easy task especially without Dumbledore. Nobody knew the place ins. ide out and it was filled with youngsters. Deeming it safe would always be difficult. More manpower was needed.

There were more corridors that needed to be watched. Everyone was busy securing one place or the other. Hermione had just got back from her watch at Hogwarts. The academic year was to start day after. She had about five hours before she left to the Ministry. She could smell Molly's cooking and her stomach growled.

Laughing she left to the kitchen to grab something.

"Look at you! I don't understand why you have to take so many shifts, Hermione. You are going sallow." Exclaimed Molly.

"I love you too , Molly" she said rotating her neck and nodded to Ginny and Luna who were busy setting the tables.

Molly looked at her disapprovingly.

"Everything, was fine I hope." Asked Ginny.

"We have managed to close all entries to Hogwarts!" said Hermione. "The Marauder's Map was a lot of help and so were Fred and George. They know so many creaks."

"They have sneaked out a lot haven't they?" asked Molly.

Both Hermione and Ginny avoided her eye not wanting to answer.

"The boys are closing the Shrieking Shack with Remus and they will be here soon. Molly, McGonagall and Kingsley are also coming here for dinner. Remus is going to the Tonks's I believe." said Hermione. "Any sightings at the Ministry, Ginny?"

"Nope." She answered.

"I don't see why you two want to run into danger so much when you can stay safe" Bellowed Molly.

"There is a war waging! There is no where safe, Mom" exclaimed Ginny.

"Grimmauld Place is safe! You could stay here or at Shell cottage or Auntie Muriel's. You could go to Hogwarts and complete your education." said Molly

Hermione groaned. "Not again!"

"We need more people, Mom and you know that! What exactly will I do staying here?"

"Education is important. Being half baked wont help."

"Which is why I am training with Remus and Tonks. Besides you know that as members of the DA we are quite skilled than most seventh years! I have to help."

"You don't have to. I will go instead!"

"Molly, you are secret keeper."

"I don't have to be one Hermione!" she repeated glaring at both the young girls."You are young. I don't know what I would do if I had to lose any of you" she exclaimed sinking into a chair.

Tears welled up in her eyes and both girls sensed her discomfort.

"I would rather have something happen to me than watch any of you go through pain" she spluttered.

"You cant protect us forever , Mom"

Hermione rubbed her shoulders. "And we cant lose you. You are the most important person to everyone of us. You are practically my mother and Harry's too. Besides like Fred and George say we would all die of malnutrition in the streets without you!" she said hugging her.

Molly smiled through her tears and hugged her.

"Now can I have some of those sandwiches?" asked Hermione moving to take one.

Molly swatted her hand away."No spoiling your appetite. Go take a bath and come soon."

* * *

She fingered the flower as she walked down the staircase. The chain still hung around her neck. She had tried to remove it but to no avail. Besides it did look extremely beautiful and she absolutely loved it. It was slowly becoming a part of her. It was always with her . A charm in itself. A beautiful one that to. She smiled. Yes, she most certainly loved her gift. She clutched the flower and sent a word of thanks to whoever had sent it.

Somewhere in a cold manor something warm tugged lightly at his heart.

* * *

Dinner was boisterous. The twins were busy making Molly smile irritating her to no end. Harry and Ron sat next to her. Ron gulping huge mouthfuls. Ginny and Luna were mocking him. McGonagal, Arthur, Charlie, Sprout and Kingsley were busy discussing the ate quickly wanting to read her books. She had to be at the ministry soon.

"Tonks. Remus. What is it?" exclaimed Arthur quickly getting up as the duo entered

"Nothing. Relax Arthur." Said Remus "Just needed a word with Hermione."

She looks at them quizzically . Tonks smiled at her .

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come on.I have something for you."said Tonks.

All eyes were on her as she squirmed in discomfort. Getting up she went up to them. Tonks handed her a piece of parchment.

"This is a list of all death eaters with the initials R.A.B. Flicked it from the Ministry " said Tonks turning bubblegum pink as Hermione smiled.

"Thank you so much! Tonks, you are the best."

"I have circled those who could possibly have a grudge against him." Said Remus. "That should fasten your search. Time is not on our side, Hermione."

"I know. I will get working and we will find out soon I promise."

"Come have dinner you two." Exclaimed Molly.

"No thanks, Molly. We were just leaving." Said Tonks looping an arm around Remus.

She sat down glancing at the list. Harry and Ron looked at it over her shoulder.

"That should narrow things. I am going to go get some sleep before we leave" said Harry dragging his chair.

She nodded turning to her plate. She was too excited and lost her appetite.

Sighing she got up. " I am done. I will be in my room."

"Wait, I am coming with you" said Ron.

* * *

They climbed the staircase silently.

"Mione?"

"Yes Ron"

"I uhm.. " he stopped suddenly holding her hand. She glanced at their joined hands turning to look back at him. He dropped it.

"What is it?"

"Uhm.. " he gaped like a goldfish. "Uh.. Have you finished reading all of the books on hocruxes."

"Yes." She said surprised that he was even asking. He was certainly acting weird. "Get to the point, Ronald!"

"I.. you.."

She looks at him trying to comprehend. He took a deep breath and took a step closer to her. She stepped back slightly.

"You look pretty" he said stroking her cheek with one finger. She froze and stared at him.

A blush crept at her cheeks "Thank you!" Why did he suddenly say that she mused? He had no feelings for her. Was he..?

The blood in her face drained. "What did you do now that I have to cover up?"

"What?" he gaped staring at her.

Her eyes glinted.

"No.. No.. I just really meant it. I just wanted to tell you. Merlin, Hermione I cant believe you think so low of me."

"That is because you act that way mister."

"I am hurt. How could you?" he exclaimed. She did look pretty. Heck, She was beautiful. Any hot blooded man wouldn't deny that. Her body would appeal to anyone only if she didn't cover herself up so much he thought.

She rolled her eyes as she turned to walk. Ron followed as he eyed her through the corner of his eyes. Yes, Amazing body alright, he thought continuing to check her out.

As his eyes ran from her lips to her neck. He noticed the glint of the silvery metal.

Placing his hand on her shoulder he stopped her. Turning her to face him "What is that?" he asked

"What is what?" she asked

Looping his hand under the chain he pulled it out as the flower fell out on her chest. "This" he said

"A chain, Ron. What is wrong with you?" she asked. She hadn't told anyone about the gift that had accompanied the letter and the books. It was too intimate a gift and she didn't want to rouse questions. It seemed something private only meant for her eyes. She didn't want anyone to find out and she kept it close to her heart. Just to herself.

He eyed her curiously and looked back at the flower. It looked like it was made of precious stone and glittered in the light. "Its beautiful2 he whispered reaching out to touch it.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed pulling his hand away."Bloody hell. It is burning"

She lifted it in her hands. It was cold as ice as usual." It is cold, Ron!" she said.

"NO." He said waving his hand

"Touch it and see" she said confidently.

Trusting her. He slowly brought his hand out to hold the flower. "SHIT!" he screamed removing his fingers and started waving his hand frantically.

She pulled his hand towards her to see and sure enough, A small circular burn was swelling.

"What the hell Hermione?"

"It is cold to me!"

He glared at her.

" Must be some sort of anti-stealing spell. Relax. We ll clean the wound. Come on" she said tucking the chain and walking towards Harry's room. Silently he followed.

**That's about it. Any doubts on the timeline PM me. Review please. I love to hear what you think :D**

**Ps: Beta suggestions are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phew. Another Chapter down. Personally I cant wait for the dramione! This chapter is the longest I have ever done and the most difficult. Tied a lot of canon in this. Thanks for the encouraging reviews :D :D**

**Allen-Holic**** The first half was written for you. Enjoy. Stay sane :)**

**Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Chapter eight**

The hallway was large, dimly lit and sumptuously decorated. He halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat , then turned the bronze handle.

The room was full of silent people sitting at a long ornate table. The only illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a marble mantelpiece.

"What news from the Ministry, Yaxley?" asked a high clear voice from the head of the table.

The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace so that it was difficult to make more than a silhouette. However, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snake like, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.

Slowly, Yaxley bowed low in curtsy. "My Lord.I bear great news"

He merely nodded.

The interest around the table sharpened considerably, some stiffened while others fidgeted, all gazing at Voldemort and Yaxley.

"The Ministry has fallen, my lord. Thicknesse has not only managed to subjugate many he also managed to kill Scrimgeour."

After a moment or two Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile. There was an eruption of cheering laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The great snake disliking the disturbance hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it so jubilant was the news Yaxley had brought.

"Enough" said Voldemort stroking the angry snake. "Enough"

The laughter died at once.

"The losses Yaxley?"

Once again all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders.

"Mostly the new recruits, my lord except" he hesitated for a few seconds before continuing "except Mulciber was killed. He had ventured into the Auror Department."

The company around Voldemort watched him apprehensively.

"Ah.. so we don't have a Head Auror is it?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"The other departments? New acts?"

"New heads are being appointed and the acts are being drawn up as we speak, my lord, except the Auror department of course"

Voldemort merely nodded. All eyes were on him.

"Any suggestions, on the Auror department?" he asked turning to his Death Eaters.

"Dolohov, My lord. He already has a few Aurors like Dawlish under his control" said a squat man sitting a short distance from him.

Many on the table murmured their agreement. Some looked impressed. Dolohov, a man with a long twisted face, smiled while his neighbour clapped him on the back.

Voldemort turned to the pale faced platinum bond on his right. "What say you, Draco? Dolohov as head Auror?"

Darco Malfoy slowly let his gaze wander across the table. His grey eyes narrowed at a few who shrivelled under his gaze. His eyes narrowed further when it fell upon the huge blond. Blue met grey as Rowle stared at Draco challengingly.

_Two hours Ago_

_The room was cold and dingy. The walls and curtains were green and the furniture made of some dark wood. It only made the room look more dim and dark. Shiny atrocious pieces of art were placed around the room. Whoever had decorated the room had very bad taste._

_In the centre a group of chairs were huddled together. Malfoy sat at the head. Zabini,Parkinson,Crabbe,Nott and Goyle sat around him._

"_Mulciber is dead" said Zabini. " The git went into the Auror Department. "_

"_I never believed he was fit for the job" scoffed Pansy. _

"_He was chosen because he is ruthless,Pans" said Crabbe._

"_And he got killed by Aurors easily" she snapped._

"_He was way too excited. He seemed to think that by going there he would easily grab his spot. Delusional ass." Said Nott. "It went to his head."_

"_The Dark Lord will pick out a new Head in the meeting I believe." Said Blaise turning to face Draco who had been silent._

_All eyes were on him._

"_Dolohov will be suggested" said Draco._

"_The Auror Department is quite important Draco." Repeated Blaise. "We need someone who will be on our side."_

"_When Dolohov is suggested the Dark Lord is sure to ask my opinion. At that time I will suggest someone who is in close quarters with us.. someone who is sure to be on our side..."_

_Blaise raised his hand silencing him._

_Everyone turned as the heavy, huge and muscled man walked in. Rowle took a good look at all of them, eyes narrowing at Draco. He smirked and walked out of the room._

_Pansy gasped. Crabbe and Goyle's eyes nearly popped._

"_Shit!" exclaimed Nott. "He is such a tattletale. This is going to reach the Dark Lord."_

_Draco Malfoy's face was still devoid of emotion._

"_Draco!" exclaimed Pansy_

"_Relax, Pans. He will wait for the right moment to strike. So he will wait till I suggest someone to the dark lord." He said_

_Everyone in the room were tensed but no one could question him. The aristocratic head simply smirked at the spot where just minutes ago Rowle had stood._

_End -_

"Dolohov already has many responsibilities, my lord" said Draco.

Silence fell upon the table as Dolohov's face fell. Rowle lifted a eyebrow at Draco. "Then, who do you suggest?" asked Voldemort.

Draco let his smirk grow as he turned to meet Voldemort.

"Rowle, my Lord."Voldemort's red eyes fastened upon his grey ones with such intensity that some of the watchers looked away, apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. Draco, however looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and after a moment or two, his lipless mouth curved into something like a smile.

Draco faced Rowle as he continued. "He is ruthless and can control them quite easily too. He was an auror once after all." The blood in Rowle's face drained as he looked at him."Besides I believe he has lots of free time on him. He will make a good head."

Checkmate! Draco Malfoy wins again. Rowle will be a slave. His grey eyes glinted as Rowle shirked from his lethal gaze.

* * *

It had been three weeks since the ministry had fallen. The death eaters had succeeded but the Order managed to secure people. Neville had a huge gash on his forehead and George had lost an ear. Otherwise there weren't any major casualties. Many were injured but all were curable. In this loss the only small pang of victory was Mulciber's death. Kingsley had killed him immediately.

Sighing Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet that Lupin had just brought.

Flipping over the front page that claimed Harry as undesirable No.1 she started reading. Blood boiled in her. What the hell?

"What is it Mione?" asked Ginny

Squaring her shoulders she read aloud _"The Ministry of magic is conducting a survey of so-called 'Muggle borns' the better to understand how they come to possess magical secrets. Recent research by the Department Of Mysteries reveal that magic can be passed from person to person only when wizards reproduce. When no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, so called Muggleborn is likely to obtain magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is set to root out such usurpers of magical power and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called-muggle born to present themselves for interrogation by the newly appointed Muggle Born Registration Commision."_

Molly gasped.

"People wont let this happen" said Ron

"It is happening. Muggleborns are being rounded up as we speak" said Remus

"But how are they supposed to have stolen magic. If magic could be stolen there wont be any Squibs either" said Ron

"I know. Neverthless, unless you can prove that you have one close wizarding relative you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment." Said Lupin.

A collective groan resounded from the table. Hermione rubbed her temples. This was sick.

"This is atrocious" exclaimed Harry.

Ever since the Ministry had fallen. He hadn't been allowed to venture outside. Everyone had deemed it unsafe. So he was forced to sit inside like an idiot while the rest went on guard duty. The realisation that he wasn't helpful was gnawing at him. He wanted to scream out loud.

He got up so swiftly that his chair fell on all fours with a bang. Turning he rushed out of the room before Molly reprimanded him for his lack of appetite.

Running up the stairs "Harry ?! Harry! Harry!" she screamed

"I am here" he called. "What's happened?"

There was a clatter of footsteps outside the door, and Hermione burst inside.

"Harry. What have you been doing?!" she asked gazing around the ransacked room.

"Nothing." he replied "How are things coming up with the locket?"

"I think I am missing something. Its right in front of me but I still cant seem to grasp it" she said.

He looked away, trying not to betray the resentment he felt. She atleast had something to do. He felt useless.

"Shall we go down to the kitchen?" Hermione suggested after a little pause

He agreed, but grudgingly, and followed her out onto the landing and pastthe second door that led off it. There were deep scratch marks in the paintwork below a small sign that he had not noticed in the dark. He passed at the top of the stairs to read it. It was a porapous little sign, neatly lettered by hand thesort of thing that Percy Weasley might have stuck on his bedroom door.

_Do Not Enter_  
_Without the Express Permission of_  
_Regulus Arcturus Black_

Excitement trickled through Harry, but he was not immediately sure read the sign again. Hermione was already a flight of stairs below him.

"Hermione," he said, and he was surprised that his voice was so calm."Come back up here."

"What's the matter?"

"R.A.B. I think I've found him."

There was a gasp, and then Hermione ran back up the shook his head, pointing at Regulus's sign. She read it, then clutched Harry's arm so tightly that he winced.

"Sirius's brother?" she whispered.

"He was a Death Eater," said Harry. "Sirius told me about him, he joined up when he was really young and then got cold feet and tried to leave—so they killed him."

"That fits!" gasped Hermione. "If he was a Death Eater he had access to Voldemort, and if he became disenchanted, then he would have wanted to bring Voldemort down!"

"Oye, you two. Come on down" Ron appeared panting.

He frowned at the sign on Regulus's door, in which Hermione was silently pointing.

"What? That was Sirius's brother, wasn't it? Regulus Arcturus . . . Regulus. . . R.A.B.! The locket—you don't reckon—?"

"Let's find out," said Harry. He pushed the door. It was locked. Hermione pointed her wand at the handle and said, "Alohamora."

There was a click, and the door swung moved over the threshold together, gazing around. Regulus's bedroom was slightly smaller than Sirius's, though it had the same sense of former grandeur. Whereas Sirius had sought to advertise his diffidence from the restof the family, Regulus had striven to emphasize the opposite. The Slytherin colors of emerald and silver were everywhere, draping the bead, the walls, and the windows. The Black family crest was painstakingly painted over the bed,along with its motto, TOUJOURS PUR. Beneath this was a collection of yellow newspaper cuttings, all stuck together to make a ragged collage. Hermione crossed the room to examine them.

"They're all about Voldemort," she said. "Regulus seems to have been a fan for a few years before he joined the Death Eaters . . . "

She raised her wand and said, "Accio Locket!"Nothing happened. Ron, who had been searching the folds of the faded curtains, looked disappointed.

"Is that it, then? It's not here?"

"Oh, it could still be here, but under counter-enchantments," said Hermione."Charms to prevent it from being summoned magically, you know."

"Like Voldemort put on the stone basin in the cave," said Harry, remembering how he had been unable to Summon the fake locket.

"How are we supposed to find it then?" asked Ron.

"We search manually," said Hermione.

"That's a good idea," said Ron, rolling his eyes, and he resumed his examination of the combed every inch of the room for more than an hour, but were forced, finally, to conclude that the locket was not there

"It could be somewhere else in the house, though," said Hermione in a rallying tone as they walked back downstairs. As Harry and Ron had become more discouraged, she seemed to have become more determined. "Whetherhe'd manage to destroy it or not, he'd want to keep it hidden from Voldemort,wouldn't he? Remember all those awful things we had to get rid of when we were here last time? That clock that shot bolts at everyone and those old robes that tried to strangle Ron; Regulus might have put them there to protect the locket's hiding place, even though we didn't realize it at . . . at . . . "

Harry and Ron looked at her. She was standing with one foot in midair,with the dumbstruck look of one who had just been Obliviated her eyes had even drifted out of focus.

". . . at the time," she finished in a whisper.

"Something wrong?" asked Ron.

"There was a locket."

"What?" said Harry and Ron together.

"In the cabinet in the drawing room. Nobody could open it. And we . . . we. . . "

Harry felt as though a brick had slid down through his chest into his remembered. He had even handled the thing as they passed it around,each trying in turn to pry it open. It had been tossed into a sack of rubbish,along with the snuffbox of Wartcap powder and the music box that had made everyone sleepy . . .

"Kreacher nicked loads of things back from us," said Harry. It was the only chance, the only slender hope left to them, and he was going to cling to it until  
forced to let go. "He had a whole stash of stuff in his cupboard in the kitchen. C'mon."

They dashed down into the basement kitchen and slammed the door behind them. Harry ran the length of the room, skidded to a halt at the door of Kreacher's cupboard,and wrenched it open. There was the nest of dirty old blankets in which the house-elf had once slept, but they were not longer glittering with the trinkets Kreacher had salvaged. The only thing there was an old copy of Nature's Nobility:A Wizarding Genealogy. Refusing to believe his eyes, Harry snatched upthe blankets and shook them. A dead mouse fell out and rolled dismally across the floor. Ron groaned as he threw himself into a kitchen chair; Hermione  
closed her eyes.

"It's not over yet," said Harry, and he raised his voice and called, "Kreacher!"

There was a loud crack and the house elf that Harry had so reluctantly inherited from Sirius appeared out of nowhere in front of the cold and empty fireplace tiny, half human-sized, his pale skin hanging off him in folds, white hair sprouting copiously from his batlike ears. He was still wearing the filthy rag in which they had first met him, and the contemptuous look he bent upon Harry showed that his attitude to his change of ownership had altered no more than his outfit.

"Master," croaked Kreacher in his bullfrog's voice, and he bowed low

* * *

After listening to Kreacher's story an impromptu Order meeting had been called. Kreacher with the help of Lupin and Bill had brought in Mundungus Fletcher who they were currently interrogating.

"When you stripped this house of all the valuables you could find," Harry began again, "you took a bunch of stuff from the kitchen cupboard. There was a locket there." Harry's mouth was suddenly dry. Everybody was tensed. "What did you do with it?"

"Why?" asked Mundungus, "Is it valuable?"

"You've still got it!" cried Hermione.

"No, he hasn't," said Ron shrewdly. "He's wondering whether he should have asked more money for it."

"More?" said Mundungus, "that wouldn't have been effing difficult . . . bleedin' gave it away, di'n' I? No choice."

"What do you mean?"

"I was selling in Diagon Alley, and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license for trading in magical artifacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me,but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off this time, and to fink meself lucky."

"Who was this woman?" asked Harry.

"I dunno, some Ministry hag."Mundungus considered for a moment, brow wrinkled.

"Little woman. Bow on top of her head."He frowned, then added, "Looked like a toad."

Harry dropped his wand: It hit Mundungus on the nose and shot red sparks into his eyebrows, which ignited.

"Aguamenti!" screamed Hermione, and a jet of water streamed from her wand, engulfing a spluttering and choking Mundungus.

The shock reflected on everyone's face in the room. Harry's scar seemed to be tingling again.

"Death Eaters !" exclaimed Ginny pointing outside. "Reckon they know we are here?"

"No. The house is carefully warded" said Arthur

In-spite of the reassurance everyone turned to gaze at the window, sure enough, Two cloaked men had appeared in the square outside number twelve, and they remained there into the night, gazing in the direction of the house that they cannot presence of the Death Eaters outside increased the ominous mood inside number twelves. They had not heard a word from anyone beyond Grimmauld Place.

The occupants of Grimmauld place gulped as the air thickened with the sense of fear.

**College starts this wednesday so I ll write as much as I can before that. Drop a review. Love to know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The previous didn't seem to be appreciated much. Anyways I have written this chapter in the three hours that was spare today. Dramione come soon :) Maybe even in the next chapter! Yipeee! I am so happy. Hope you like it.**

**Harry Potter is not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

The inhabitants of number twelve were never seen by anybody in the surrounding houses,and nor was the number twelve itself. The Muggles who lived in Grimmauld Place had long since accepted the amusing mistake in the numbering that had caused number eleven to sit beside numberthirteen. And yet the square was now attracting a trickle of visitors who seemed to find the anomaly most intriguing. Barely a day passed without one or two people arriving in Grimmauld Place with no other purpose, or so it seemed,than to lean against the railing facing numbers eleven and thirteen, watching the join between the two houses. The lurkers were never the same two days running, although they all seemed to share a dislike for normal clothing. Most of the Londoners who passed them were used to eccentric dressers and took little notice, though occasionally one of them might glance back, wondering why anyone would wear such long cloaks in the heat. The watchers seemed to be gleaning little satisfaction from their vigil. Occasionally one of them started forward excitedly, as if they had seen something interesting at last, only to fall back looking disappointed.

Half a dozen men in long cloaks stood silent and watchful,gazing as ever at houses eleven and thirteen, but the thing for which they were waiting still appeared elusive. As evening drew in, bringing with it an unexpected gust of chilly rain, for the first time in weeks, there occurred one oft hose inexplicable moments when they appeared to have seen something interesting. The man with the twisted face pointed and his closest companion,a podgy pallid man, started forward, but a moment later they had relaxed into their previous state of inactivity, looking frustrated and , inside number twelve, Remus Lupin had just entered the hall . He had nearly lost his balance as he Apparated onto the top step just outside the front door, and thought that the Death Eaters might have caught a glimpse of his momentarily exposed elbow sent a shiver through hurried along the gloomy hall way toward the room that led to the basement.

"I have got news" he said.

The kitchen was almost unrecognizable. Every surface now shone copper pots and pans had been burnished to a rosy glow; the wooden tabletop gleamed the goblets and plates already laid for dinner glinted in the light from a merrily blazing fire, on which a cauldron was simmering. Nothing in the room,however, was more dramatically different than the house-elf who now came hurrying toward Harry, dressed in a snowy-white towel, his ear hair as clean and fluffy as cotton wool, Regulus's locket bouncing on his thin chest.

"What is it?" asked Molly apprehensively. Everyone were poring over a sheaf of scribbled notes and hand drawn maps that littered the long ornate kitchen table.

"Dolores Umbridge has been appointed the Head Of the Muggle Born Registration Commission."A collective groan resounded from the table."She now not only conducts the trials with sadistic pleasure, she heads it" Remus spat.

Kreacher came bustling to the table with a large tureen in his hands, and ladled out soup into pristine bowls, whistling between his teeth as he did so. His cooking skills had increased dramatically ever since he was given Regulus's locket. Molly's workload had decreased considerably as the elf constantly insisted on helping the woman.

"This complicates things" exclaimed Hermione. "How are we to..."

"I think we should do it tomorrow," said Harry. Hermione stopped dead, her jaw hanging, Everyone stared at him.

"Tomorrow?" repeated Hermione. "You aren't serious, Harry?"

"I am," said Harry. "I don't think we're going to be much better prepared than we are now even if we skulk around the Ministry entrance for another month. The longer we put it off, the farther away that locket could be. There's already a good chance Umbridge has chucked it away; the thing doesn't open."

"Unless," said Ron, "she's found a way of opening it and she's now possessed Wouldn't make any difference to her, she was so evil in the first place"

"We cant be so sure, Harry especially with this new improvement." said Ginny. Harry shrugged turning to Hermione. She was heading the mission after all.

"I don't know, Harry, I don't know. . . . There are an awful lot of things that could go wrong, so much relies on chance. . . . "

"That'll be true even if we spend another three months preparing," said Harry. "It's time to act."

Hermione was biting her lip, deep in thought.

The heavy silence broke as Lupin spoke. "I think we should go ahead and do it tomorrow too." Harry smiled at him.

"But..."

"Hermione, you said it yourself every day we get new information. Today we find out she heads the commission. Two days later she might be minister." Fred and George sniggered. Hermione's eyes widened."What then?! We will change plans. Again a drastic change. They will keep moving as we stay hidden. Its time to strike."

The tension in the room was so thick that you could touch it. He could tell by their faces that they were scared and sighed.

" We already know what to do. Arthur has nicked a few hairs and robes for the polyjuice. Moody's stash of polyjuice is with need those funny coin like tokens to enter the Ministry. We know roughly where Umbridge's office is. We know everything important."

"This wont be a cake walk"

"I know. But we can't wait and watch forever."

Silence dawned again as everyone turned towards her. "Alright." she table bustled with the adrenaline and excitement as everyone continued drinking their soups.

Hermione felt something smack her gut. Her mouth went dry and she lost her appetite. Everything felt rushed. Heading this mission wouldn't be easy. Lives were at stake. She had a queasy feeling about this. Though everyone felt confident, her intuition said otherwise. Something was going wrong. She clutched the little flower on her chest and shut her eyes letting all the noises around her escape.

* * *

They joined the stream of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at the end of the hall looking around as surreptitiously as possible, but there was no sign of the distinctive figure of Dolores Umbridge. They passed through the gates and into a smaller hall, where queues were forming in front of twenty golden grilles housing as many lifts. This was precisely where they would split. On each level a small band of Order members left the lift.

"Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff."

The golden grills slid apart again and Hermione gasped. Four people stood before them, two of them in deep conversation: a long-haired wizard wearing magnificent robes of black and gold, and a squat, toad-like witch wearing avelvet bow in her short hair and clutching a clipboard to her chest.

Ah, Mafalda!" said Umbridge, looking at Hermione. "Travers sent you, did he?"

"Y—yes," squeaked Hermione.

"Good, you'll do perfectly well." Umbridge spoke to the wizard in black and gold. "That's that problem solved, Minister, if Mafalda can be spared for recordkeepingwe shall be able to start straightaway." She consulted her clipboard."Ten people today and one of them the wife of a Ministry employee! Tut, tut. . . even here, in the heart of the Ministry!" She stepped into the lift beside Hermione, as did the two wizards who had been listening to Umbridge's conversation

The dark passage outside the courtrooms was packed with tall, black hooded figures, their faces completely hidden, their ragged breathing the only sound in the place. The petrified Muggle-borns brought in for questioning sat huddled and shivering on hard wooden benches. Most of them were hiding their faces in their hands, perhaps in an instinctive attempt to shield themselves from the dementors' greedy mouths. Some were accompanied by families,others sat alone. The dementors were gliding up an down in front of them,and the cold, and the hopelessness, and the despair of the place laid themselves upon them like a curse. . . .

Two dementors appeared in the doorway of the courtroom, their rotting,scabbed hands clutching the upper arms of a wizard who appeared to be glided away down the corridor with him, and the darkness they trailed behind them swallowed him from sight.

"Next—Mary Cattermole," called Umbridge.A small woman stood up; she was trembling from head to foot. Her dark hair was smoothed back into a bun and she wore long, plain robes. Her face was completely bloodless. As she passed the dementors, she shuddered

There were more dementors in here, casting their freezing aura over the place; they stood like faceless sentinels in the corners farthest from the high raised platform. Here, behind a balustrade, sat Umbridge, with Yaxley on one side of her, and Hermione, quite as white-faced as Mrs. Cattermole, on the other. At the foot of the platform, a bright-silver, long-haired cat prowled up and down, up and down, up and down. It was warm and comfortable here. The Patronus,was Umbridge's,and it glowed brightly because she was so happy here, in her element,upholding the twisted laws she had helped to write.

"Sit down," said Umbridge in her soft, silky voice.

Mrs. Cattermole stumbled to the single seat in the middle of the floor beneath the raised platform. The moment she had sat down, chains clinked out of the arms of the chair and bound her there.

"You are Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" asked Umbridge.

Mrs. Cattermole gave a single, shaky nod.

"Married to Reginald Cattermole of the Magical Maintenance Department?"

Mrs. Cattermole burst into tears.

"I don't know where he is, he was supposed to meet me here!"Umbridge ignored her.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie, and Alfred Cattermole?"Mrs. Cattermole sobbed harder than ever.

"They're frightened, they think I might not come home—"

"Spare us," spat Yaxley. "The brats of Mudbloods do not stir our sympathies."

Mrs. Cattermole's sobs masked Harry's footsteps as he made his way carefully toward the steps that led up to the raised platform under the invisibility cloak.

Umbridge laughed a soft girlish laugh that made Harry want to attack leaned forward over the barrier, the better to observe her victim, and something gold swung forward too, and dangled over the void,the locket. Hermione had seen it; she let out a little squeak, but Umbridge and Yaxley, still intent upon their prey, were deaf to everything else.

"No," said Umbridge, "no, I don't think so, Mrs. Cattermole. You are not a witch. I have your responses to the questionnaire that was sent to you here—Mafalda, pass them to me."

Umbridge held out a small hand: She looked so toadlike at that moment that Harry was quite surprised not to see webs between the stubby 's hands were shaking with shock. She fumbled in a pile of documentsbalanced on the chair beside her, finally withdrawing a sheaf of parchment with Mrs. Cattermole's name on it.

"That's—that's pretty, Dolores," she said, pointing at the pendant gleaming in the ruffled folds of Umbridge's blouse.

"What?" snapped Umbridge, glancing down. "Oh yes—an old family heirloom,"she said, patting the locket lying on her large bosom. "The S stands for Selwyn. . . . I am related to the Selwyns. . . . Indeed, there are few pure blood families to whom I am not related. . . . A pity," she continued in a louder voice,flicking through Mrs. Cattermole's questionnaire, "that the same cannot besaid for you. 'Parents processions: greengrocers."'

Yaxley laughed jeeringly. Below, the fluffy silver cat patrolled up and down,and the dementors stood waiting in the was Umbridge's lie that brought the blood surging into Harry's brain and obliterated his sense of caution—that the locket she had taken as a bribe from a petty criminal was being used to holster her own pure-blood credentials. He raised his wand, not even troubling to keep it concealed beneath the Invisibility Cloak, and said, "Stupefy!"

There was a flash of red light; Umbridge crumpled and her forehead hit the edge of the balustrade: Mrs. Cattermole's papers slid off her lap onto the floor and, down below, the prowling silver cat vanished. Ice-cold air hit them like an oncoming wind: Yaxley, confused, looked around for the source of the trouble and saw Harry's disembodied hand and wand pointing at him. He tried to drawhis own wand, but too late: "Stupefy!"

Yaxley slid to the ground to lie curled on the floor.

Harry whirled around, throwing off the Invisibility Cloak: down below, the dementors had moved out of their corners: they were gliding toward the woman chained to the chair: Whether because the Patronus had vanished or because they sensed that their masters were no longer in control, they seemed to have abandoned restraint. Mrs. Cattermole let out a terrible scream of fear as a slimy, scabbed hand grasped her chin and forced her face back.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The silver stag soared from the tip of Harry's wand and leaped toward the dementors, which fell back and melted into the dark shadows again. The stag's light, more powerful and more warming than the cat's protection, filed the whole dungeon as it cantered around and around the room.

"Get the Horcrux," Harry told Hermione. "we're surrounded by dementors!"

"I know that, Harry, but if she wakes up and the locket's gone.I need to replicate it..Geminio! There . . . That should fool her. .."Hermione came running downstairs.

They managed to get up the stone steps without being intercepted, but as they approached the lifts Harry started to have misgivings. If they emerged into the Atrium with a silver stag, an otter soaring alongside it, and twenty or so people, half of them accused Muggleborns, he could not help feeling that they would attract unwanted attention. He had just reached this unwelcome conclusion when the lift clanged to a halt in front of them.

Ginny entered."Shit...Harry, they know there areintruders inside the Ministry, something about a hole in Umbridge's office door.I reckon we've got five minutes of that..."

Hermione's Patronus vanished with a pop as she turned a horror struck face to Harry.

"Harry, if we're trapped here—!"

"We won't be if we move fast," said Harry

"Level eight," said the cool witch's voice, "Atrium."Hermione knew at once that they were in trouble. The Atrium was full of people moving from fireplace to fireplace, sealing them off.

"What is this?" bellowed Rowle.

"Seal the exit! SEAL IT!"

Yaxley had burst out of another lift and was running toward the group beside the fireplaces into which all of the Muggle-borns but Mrs. Cattermole had now vanished. Hermione saw Rowle's face turn saw an inkling of truth dawning on his brutish face.

"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled. He seized Hermione by the hand and Ginny by the arm and moved.

Darkness engulfed them, along with the sensation of compressing hands,but something was wrong. . . . Hermione's hand seemed to be sliding out of his grip...He wondered whether he was going to suffocate..he could not breathe or see...but before he could draw breath, there was a scream and a flash of purple light. Hermione's hand was suddenly hard on his back and everything went dark again

Yaxley fell to the ground with a loud thud just as she pushed both Harry and Ginny towards the fireplace. She didn't have to look around to know she was in deep trouble. There was no blood on her hands and plucking her courage she faced Rowle who was looking at her like she was a piece of meat...

**Review! Pleaaaasssssssseeeeee.. Its really encouraging! Cheers :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have loads to tell you.**

**Firstly, justme596 has been so kind and agreed to beta! Yippeeeeee! So thats an end to the mess ups which were real spoilers. Thank u for being patient and putting up with my errors, I hope you guys enjoy the forthcoming chapters without the messups.**

**Secondly, I have been giving daily updates for the story and most of you have appreciated it. Thank you so much :) But please understand that starting next week my schedule will get reeaallly cramped with college and all. So, please forgive me if updates are slower or if I neglect it for a while :/ I truly regret not writing as much as I could during my hols now , which is why I am losing sleep and typing to give more updates. Speaking about neglecting I would rather leave you all with atleast a little dramione romance than otherwise.**

**Thirdly, I dont know if u have noticed but in the previous chapter there was supposed to be a lot of chaos and commotion. I dont think I captured it. I didnt give you guys a proper picture of it. I am sorry but I just guess I am real bad at it. I am very good at dealing with a few people cause I can give a clear picture of everything going on, like for example dramione. I can write dramione scenes :D I promise to work on the scenes with large groups henceforth but I need some serious HELP with regards to this story. The current chapter will have a smaller group and lots of one to one convos. I would like it if u could tell me which chapter was better, the previous one or this(the forthcoming one you are about to read). It will be of immense help and I could figure out how to write a few important scenes and situations further in the story!**

**Now on to the story. Enjoy :)**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Chapter Ten**

The fury in him could not be contained. After everything he had done.. How could this happen?! He marched into the room. Sunlight streamed into the room from the large open French window. Spotting the weedy man he lunged forward, pushing away the table ...he picked him by his collar.

"D-Dr-Draco" he whispered.

"You were asked to do one small thing" he snarled "One small thing and you couldn't accomplish even that?"

"I am s-so s-Sor-r-ry. It wa-was- wasn't m-my f-fault. I.." Grabbing his neck he banged his head. It hit the wall with a resounding crash as the man groaned in pain. Anger coursed through him. He could see the fear in the thin man's eyes. He was weak. Why did he even put him to the job, again ?! Inconspicuous, of course. Damn being bloody unobtrusive!

"H-hear m-mee out, dra-draco." he begged.

He gritted his teeth."Why would I want to ?" he asked tightening his hold around the neck. The man choked and spluttered.

"I... I ha-have h-her wand!" Draco's eyes narrowed at the man.

"What do you mean?" The man continued to choke and gasp for breaths. Quickly he retracted his hand and the man slumped onto the ground. Choking and coughing he slouched to see Draco, who had his wand pointed directly on his face. Slowly, the thin man got to his feet. Pulling out a wand from the insides of his robes, he handed it over to Draco. Draco lifted an eyebrow at him.

"After she was released from the Ministry.. I .. I was to escort her..."

"I know." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"We went through the standard security checks. She was too pale and tired. Drained out of her energy. I had striped her of her wand just in case. I had managed.. to..to.. c-r-cross the gua-guards on d-duty w-when.." he spluttered

"When WHAT?!"bellowed Draco

"Dem-Dementors. Th-They attacked us."

"Patronus Charm! Are you a wizard or what?" exclaimed Draco pushing his wand at his chest creating a hole in the shirt he wore.

"I.. I did.. But she had already fain-fainted. Th-The temperature al-alerted the gu-guards I think."

"You had permission, you fool! You fell to the guards?" Draco asked glaring at them. That was some new kind of low

"I-I d-dont know D-Draco. There were j-just so m-many m-men who c-came and th-then th-they took her away."

What were you doing blubbering idiot?! Watching? Draco mused as his eyes glinted dangerously at the man in front of him.

"T-They said the D-Dark L-Lo-Lord wanted her." the man managed to gasp out.

"The Dark lord believes she is in the dungeons with the other prisoners!" Draco said through his teeth." She is not there you fool. Where the fuck is she?!" he bellowed .

With a flick of his wand he sent the man flying across the room. He hit the wall and slowly slid to the ground with a thump.

"Rowle's men." Said a panting Blaise who had just his breath "Rowle's men took her" he said.

Draco met his gaze and turned to the almost unconscious man at his feet. Walking over he lifted his face with edge of his shoe.

"Don't thank your angels yet" he said quickly departing the room with Blaise.

Theodore Nott knew he was in for it as he stared at the retreating figure of Draco Malfoy before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

It was cold. She shivered. Her body hurt. Every muscle in her hurt. Slowly she opened her eyes and squinted into the darknesss surrounding her. Where was she? The place recollected the happenings of the past day. She had been captured , caught in the snake's pit itself. She had been the only one taken. Everyone else had escaped. Thank heavens for that.

Slowly she got up trying to understand where she was. It was pitch dark in here and she couldn't see even her own hands. Moving softly she tried to find the expanse of the room. She hit the walls more than once. Reaching out she walked along the corners of the room. It wasn't exactly small but the lack of things gave it lots of space. Due to the darkness it felt like a huge room. She pressed her ear against the world trying to identify any noise. She couldn't hear a thing. The walls were made of some stone and probably had thick floor was cold and so was the room. There was no furniture around. It was a bare and empty cell. There was nothing around her except for dirt and grime. The place didn't even have a door for pete's sake. How was she going to even get out?! Damn! Walking its expanse she judged the size of the room.

Shit, how had she gotten herself into this. She knew her wand was taken. Despite their many flaws Death Eaters were not stupid. Her hand went flying to her neck as she felt for the chain. It hung around her and she clutched the little flower. It was her only reassurance. She sank to the floor. She couldn't believe this. She was in a position where a little locket supported her.

"The locket" she gasped. The hocrux was in her beaded bag. She felt around her for it. Where the fuck was it?!Jumping to her feet, she looked around her. Nope, nothing. OH SHIT! Nervous she paced the room up and down up and down up and down.

Suddenly the wall to her right moved forward. Frightened, she stepped back as the stones moved to the corners. Light streamed in her and she could make a silhouette of a burly man as she shielded her eyes from the light. The man entered as the wall closed and a door appeared. She noticed the stairs that led above

"I see you are awake" said Rowle.

She merely gritted her teeth not wanting to waste her energy on this man again. As he moved towards her she moved back.

He pointed his wand at her. In a matter of minutes she was chained to the wall. She struggled in her shackles only bruising her wrists more and more.

Moving closer he pointed his wand at her forehead. "Do you know how much trouble you have been, Mudblood?" he exclaimed. "I have tried to kill you so many times, each time you have managed to escape."

She whimpered struggling. Swinging her legs she tried to aim for his groin. He merely caught hold of both her legs and threw it at the wall with force. It crashed against the wall as the place thundered. Pain shot through her. Her legs began to feel numb and she knew they had suffered huge damage

"Dont try to act so smart, bitch" he said.

"Trying to gift wrap me for your Dark Lord is it?" she spat

"If I gave you to the Dark Lord he would kill you , we cant have that can we? You have so much to offer."

"You wont get a thing. You will know nothing about the order" she bellowed.

He laughed a loud boisterous laugh that echoed in the room. " I wasn't talking about that" he said his blue eyes darkening. He moved towards her and placed a hand on her knee. Slowly he let his hand trail upwards while grazing his nails over them.

OH NO! NO..NO..NO.. She had to do something, he was moving closer. Collecting as much saliva as she could she spat on his face.

Rowle shut his eyes and sunk his nail into her thigh breaking the skin. His eyes darkened further. He was pissed. She smirked at him.

"We are going to have to pay for that. CRUCIO"

She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth waiting for the pain to shoot over her.

"CRUCIO" he bellowed. She scrunched her eyes further and again felt nothing. She opened her eyes only to find the jets of light issuing from his wand deflect from her. What was this? Whatever it was it saved her from the pain. She smiled. Watching his tensed and angry face she laughed.

"Can't cast a simple spell?" she taunted him.

He gritted his teeth and glared at her.

" Well, well we are going to have to do this manually, then" he exclaimed "And trust me I will make sure it is a hell lot worse."

He pulled her body flush against him, grinding against her . The blood from her face drained. She struggled to escape. He pulled out a shiny dagger from his robes.

"I didn't want to spill blood. But you force me to." He said. "Now, kitten tell me why the curse gets deflected."

"I d-dont know" she said.

Moving closer he ripped her robes off her body. She was left in nothing but her bra and underwear. "Don't lie! Now, tell me else I ll make this worse " he said pressing the flat side of the dagger under the strap of her bra.

"I d-dont know. I really don't know" This was so embarrassing. She had expected torture. But this felt like a disgrace and she tried in vain to cover her body.

"You don't know is it? Really now.." the dagger 's blade broke the skin at her shoulder. Slowly he started sinking the blade into it. She couldn't take this. This was too much to bear.

The door blast open with a bang. Rowle spun around pulling the dagger out harshly, he pointed it at the intruder like a wand. She shrieked in pain.

"Rowle."

"This is private, Draco Malfoy. Stay out of this."

"Well, then don't keep your doors unlocked" he gritted. With a wave of his hand the knife fell out of his grasp. Realising he was grasping air, Rowle pulled out his wand. Both wizards had their wands out and moved in circles as if stalking prey.

"The dark lord will not be pleased." Said Draco

"He doesn't know. Besides, why are you so interested in the bitch?" he spat.

"That is none of your business"

"And the dark lord's going to be pleased with you?" he asked "I know you had sent Nott."

Draco spotted Hermione tied to the wall. Her robes had been ripped off. She had cuts and he could see the blood on her. He ran his eyes all over her and he could see the damage. Someone was going to pay.

An animalistic growl left his throat. In a matter of seconds Draco had Rowle clawing in pain on the floor. He released Hermione from the shackles and scooped her in his arms.

"Let go" she screamed struggling against his grip.

"Granger. When will you ever learn manners? That is not how you thank your savior"

"Thank you." she spat still struggling against his grip. "Now let go. "

He sighed. He pulled her tight against him in an embrace to stop her from struggling. Her skin felt smooth against his rough calloused hands. He groaned.

Before he could do anything a knife flew towards them. She shrieked. He spun them away from the knife. Turning to Rowle he flicked his wand,the man stopped moving falling limp on the floor.

He looked down at her. Black spots were forming in her eyes and slowly she fell out of consciousness. She was clutching his shirt and He noticed the small flower on her chest. Something changed inside him, maybe this was how it felt to be happy. His heart leapt at the sight of her in his arms as he apparated with a pop...

**How many of you think Draco is a badass here? ;) Anyways, keep the encouraging reviews coming. :D :D Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
